Meet the Fox's
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Sly meets Carmelias family -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Carmelita and Sly were driving in Inspector foxes red cop car.

Were they off on a distress call?

Were they going to catch a theif?

Was a bank being robbed?

No, no, and no.

Their destination was somewhere much worse.

You see, after the events of Sly 3. When Cooper decided to fake loosing his memory so he could finally be with Camelita, the foxy cop helped convince her boss (cheif Barkley, the badger correct?) to turn Sly into a cop. Also, since Sly was now homeless Carmelita had him live with her now. And soon enough the star crossed lovers had finally manged to go to the next level.

No not marrage yet, just getting engaged.

Yet this possed a problem for both of them, Cooper would have to...MEET HIS IN-LAWS!

Carmelita tried to stop this, yet her parents persisted to know about their futer son-in-law.

So with her hands tied she and Sly got packed, and drove off to her parents.

Carmelita was already feeling the worry about this visit. She used to complain about Sly a lot to her family, and they were about to see that said crimminal.

Can you say "awkward" boys and girls? I knew you could.

"Oh boy," Carmelita thought stressing "This is going to be one visit I'm going to want to forget fast."

Sly also was worried, Carmelitas dad used to be a high ranking officer. He could hanlde Carmelita fox, but what about Mr. Fox?

Soon enough they were at their destination, a little home on the outskirts of the city where they lived, beyond it a short way was a forest and a river.

"Were here honey," Carmelita said to Cooper

"Great," Cooper said trying to hide how worried he was

Are favorite animal, video game pair walked to the front door, Carmelita knocked. A few seconds later it began to open

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions for stuff in later chapters?<strong>

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh sweety you're home," what Sly would desribe as an older, rounder, more bubbly Carmelita.

Carmelitas mom hugged her daughter, so happy to see her. Completly unaware of the racoon on the porch with them.

"Can't...Breath..." Carmelita said.

"Oh, sorry," her mother said "So where's this handsome devil you told us about?"

"Right here," Carmelita said pointing to Sly

"Oh why hel...WHAT!" Carrmelita's mom said realizing who she was looking "Y-y-you..."

Carmelita's mom passed out

"What's up with her?" Sly asked. Although already knowing full well what the answer was.

Thinking quickly, Carmelita said "You have something in you in nose, my mom's a bit of a germaphobe,"

Sly wiped his nose with his hand

"Did I get it?" he asked

"No," Carmelita said "Ew go in the bathroom and blow it out. It's down the hall to your right,"

"Okay," Sly said "Off to pick an imaginary boogey," the racoon thought

While Sly was doing that, Carmelita dragged her mother onto the living room couch tried to wake her up.

"Oh..." the mother of foxy cop said coming through "What? What happened?"

Carmelita then explained the whole situation about Sly. How they beat Dr. M and how Cooper lost his memory. Then how she turned him into a cop, her partner, and now her fianse.

"I'm not sure if Tedward's going to like this," her mother said

"Like what Vixey?" (Carmelitas mom's name) a giant, muscular, male fox with dark blue hair said entering the house.

"Hi dad," Carmelita said

"Sweety pie!" Ted said hugging his daughter "I thought you said you'd be here tomarrow, I was just chopping some firewood out back. I better go freashen up before I meet my future son in law,"

"Accually dad," Carmelita said "I need to tel you something about him,"

"What?" Ted sad "He ain't a crooked cop is he? I'll staighten him up,"

"No he's a good cop," Carmelita said "But he's also..."

"Carmelita I think I got it," Sly said walking into the room

Teds eyes shot wide open, his jaw dropped. He was frozen in a state of shock.

"Y'know I think I left the seat up," Cooper said going back to the bathroom

"Dad it's not what you..."

Tedward suddenly screamed so loud in anger that somebody in Hawaii could probably hear it

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Hawaii, Dimitri was at a dance club with some hott females after doing some skin diving. When he thought he heard something<p>

"Did any of you hotty hot hots eardrums pick something up?" the funky lizard said

"We didn't hear anything," the ladies said

* * *

><p>"No dad it's okay," Carelita said<p>

"Yes dear," Vixey said "Let her explain,"

Carmelita retold the Dr. M story.

"Okay the seats down," Cooper said "Is everything okay? I heard a scream."

"Oh that was..." Carmelita began

"I just pulled a muscle from chppoing wood boy," Ted said rubbing his arm "Thing hurts like heck,"

"Anyway," Carmelita said "Have you heard of all the crooks we've busted?" Carmelita pulled out some news papers she had brought with her and gave them to her parents

"You two caught Bobby Baggers bulldog gang?" Ted said reading the papers. Bobby was a big time gang lord.

"Yep," Carmelita said "You should see Sly with a night stick, he busted all of the bonehead bulldogs,"

When Sly became a cop, and no longer had his cane. Barkley gave him a new toy, a nightstick

"Is that so?" Ted said getting up

"No honey you aren't going to..." Vixey began

"Oh ya," Ted said "Time for a nighstick fight!"

Imagine to swordsmen dueling, now imagine those two swordsmen using nightsticks instead. hat pretty much was what a nighstick fight was. First to land a blow on the other won.

"Sly you don't have to do this," Carmelita said

"Don't worry Carmelita," Sly said "I won't hurt you dad, besides I'm always up for a challenge."

So with that Sly went outside, ready for the duel.

* * *

><p>"You ready little man?" Ted said gripping his nightstck<p>

"Bring it pop," Sly said

"Consder it brought!" Ted said chargeing at Cooper, determined to beat Cooper, ad in turn drive him away from his foxy daughter

Yet as he slammed his nightstick down, at the last second Sly double jumped to safety.

"You got soe serious muscle old man,"

"I'll show you muscle!" Ted said

This bught soon became almost a karate battle betwwen to kung fu masters. Like in the movies. Both fighting as hard as ever, every attack blocked, every stike doged, every move predicted.

Carmelita and Vixey were in awe at the show. these two were having.

"Playtime is over racoon!" Ted said swinging his stick so powerfully it could probably desrtoy a tree. A big, thick tree.

Yet Sly once again doged it and managed to stike his winning blow, on Teds butt.

"I win," Sly said

"What?" Ted said shocked "I used to rule at this game, none old fellow cops could touch me."

"Well I'm new and fresh," Sly said

"Grrr," Ted growed upset that he lost,

"I told you he was good," Camelita said

Ted had to admit that though, Sly had given him a major workout

"You to look tired," Vixey said to the men "How about some of my special lemonade?"

You haven't made that since I was a kit," Carmelita said acting like a little girl.

This was first time Sly had ever seen her inner child

"Sure I'll have some," Sly said

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Carmelita drank some of her mother lemonade. The look of a five year old girl waking up on christmas stuck on her face as she drank the amazingly tasty drink

"Here Sly, try some," Vixey said offer Sly a sample

"Why not?" Sly said trying the lemonade

"WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME!" Sly said

"Hehe," Vixey giggled

Ted just drank his lemonade, deep in thought with all this Sly and his daughter madness. Trying to make sence of it.

That Racoon used to be the bane of his daughters exsitence, yet one misfired energy blas turns him into a law enforcing cop? A theif sheilding an officer from harm? He'd never heard of such a thing. Plus he beat hiim in nightstick fighting.

"He must have a motive," Ted thought as he tried to figure out sai motive.

"Marry her, then kill her and collect the insurance? No why woud someone who's stolen such wealth go for such cheap cash. Rob her of everything she owns? No he knew her for a long tie. If he wanted to steal from her he would've done it already,"

Ted kept thinking, yet nothing seemed to make sence.

"Here you go, _pop," _Sly said offering Ted some more lemonade

"It must be poisioned maybe," Ted thought

"Nah I'm full boy," Ted said

"Okay," Sly said drinking the lemonade. Perfectly okay. "Carmelita you got to tell me how your mom makes this,"

"With love honey," Vixey said

* * *

><p>After some more lemonade, and visiting. Sly and Carmelita left<p>

"My daughter in love with a former criminal," Ted said as his child and Sly drove off "Give's me a weird feeling all over,"

"Oh and when I was doing it you weren't turned on by my flirty chit chat," Vixey said

Back in the the day, CArmelitas mom used to be called "Vixey the Vault Cracker," a master bank robber

"Yeah maybe you're right honey," Ted said "Man could you use a blowtorch,"

Before long Carmelitas parents were exgaging in some "role playing..." In the bed

"I'm sorry I've been a bad girl officer," Vixey said

"Well I'm now atherized to use deadly force criminal," Ted said

"Oh my that's a big _gun_," Vixey said

**The end**


End file.
